


Genesis

by Elysionia



Series: Genesis [8]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, F/M, Falling In Love, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysionia/pseuds/Elysionia
Summary: Collection and extras of all of the poems from the chapters of Genesis





	1. Genesis

.:.:.

 

In the beginning

there was only

 endless pools of water 

dark and icy sea

like her eyes

reflecting her soul

 

in flames

there sat a boy

welling in his anger

hot headed like the fire

lighting up in his eyes

 

when they finally collide

she bites him

he burns her

decay 

following their passionate kisses

 

light and darkness

mixing together

blending

moulding them

into the perfect

shade of steel

 

.:.:.


	2. Spectrum

.:.:.

 

When you were

young

you wanted 

the darkness 

to stop

 

always watching

waiting for

the break of the dawn

the light breathing 

life into you

 

there was only

black and white

before my eyes

until your rays

hit my sharp

edges

 

blind me

show me

all of your colours

 

.:.:.


	3. Ruins of the tragedy

.:.:.

 

Bring me back

snake your hands through the layers

through my thick skin 

wait there 

listen to the change 

the rhythm of my heartbeat

 

let me get used to your weight 

pushing me 

down 

and if you’re able to see 

my scars 

bind them down 

 

force me to remember

how easy it is to talk 

force me to remember 

how easy it is to 

sing 

for you 

 

now I can see much further than before

I’m no longer afraid of the tides 

nor the strangers

 

when the morning comes 

lay down on the roof

I’ll return 

to you

 

.:.:.


	4. Dare

.:.:.

 

now

every morning

waking up

to the light

instead of darkness

awakens the sleeping you

 

you grasp my

hand

weaving our fingers

together

and whisper

we are only a shadow

of a dream

 

.:.:.


	5. Hunger

.:.:.

 

Always here 

but not present

the solemn

and so ungrateful

someone else

might kill

to take my place

 

anything I do

won’t shake me

awake from the haze

even

photographs

have better memories

 

I keep staring

at my bruised feet

everything 

is fine

if you are here 

with me

 

.:.:.


	6. Absolution

.:.:.

 

water drowns me

diving

beneath the surface 

close my eyes

I let go

sinking towards 

the bottom

 

beneath 

it’s more peaceful

soon we both 

will be gone

 

I can feel 

you

pulling me back

into the dark

 

.:.:.


	7. Divergence

.:.:.

 

finally I stopped

running and

fell in love

you were the same

as me

but my pieces

broke up

 

afraid of losing

my wings

stuck here on the floor

besides you

nothing else

than the flames

now separating

us

 

seeing your turned back

it came to me

this is not

how it’s supposed to be

 

my fingers linger

over the phone

at every dawn

after two months

of warming someone

else’s heart

 

why

do all of these feelings

come to me

a little too late

 

.:.:.


	8. Summer

.:.:.

 

Vine on the wall 

is licking the ceiling

climbing up

covering all the windows

 

so long

away

I’m unable to find

the switch 

on the wall

 

the breeze inside of me

is blowing harder

than ever before

I don’t want to

speak about it

with you

anymore

 

my thoughts far away 

in Europe

on railways 

beds of reeds

on graveyards in August

 

.:.:.


	9. Vow

.:.:.

 

Look up to 

the starry sky

listen

when I say

the most beautiful words

to you

 

clouds have

hidden

the rays of light

still

my feelings for

you

shine through

 

even if I try

and pray

the sun

won’t give us

any more hours

in to our 

shared days

 

if we can’t have

the sun

light my soul

on fire

 

.:.:.


End file.
